


Supernova

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Series: Navigating the Stars. [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: “I have an incentive... a wager” a sly smile spread on his face. “I will give you,” he glanced at his watch, “one minute to land a hit on my face” he began fiddling with the timer. “Should you hit me, I will do whatever you want”“And if I don't?” You asked, and his grin morphed into something much more predatory.“You will do what I want...”
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Navigating the Stars. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491467
Comments: 31
Kudos: 171





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is purely dirty, sexy smut. If you're not into that sort of thing, don't worry, feel free to skip, you won't miss anything important to the series. Takes place before Cappella

The smell of the training room smelled of rubber and sweat, but you didn't mind. In fact, you didn't really even pay attention to it much after the first few minutes. You were just focused on your target, the young man in the dark grey muscle shirt, attempting to land a hit. But Vergil, with the gentle smirk that enraged you, kept dodging, like an annoying housefly during the summer. And as you got more and more frustrated, the less precise your blows became, which caused you to get more disgruntled, which continued the cycle.

Eventually, one of your punches which you had intended to aim for his left cheek (he had assured you that he could take it, and seeing what injuries he had shaken off, you had no reason to doubt him), but your fist went wide, and you hit nothing but air, causing you lose balance, and you fell down face first into the mat with a plastic _thwap_. You growled, as your fist pounding into the floor.

“I can't...” you gasped, attempting to keep in the tears the threatened to burn your eyes. “I keep trying, and trying...but it's not enough”

A firm hand held your shoulder, “These things take time, you are improving bit by bit, and you are much better than when you started”

You looked up to see his outstretched hand, and his face, a soft smile gracing his face. Any other time you would have loved to see it, but now, your mind clouded by anger, you swatted his hand away.

“Spare me your pity, Vergil, I don't need it.” You got up, attempting not wince when your muscles in your arms protested. He didn't need to see your weakness. “Even if I'm getting better, it's not good enough. How can I hope to protect myself from an attacking demon if I can't even hit you when you're standing still?”

Unlike your punches, your words hit him, and he was taken aback, causing you to regret your words. You hadn't intended for your venom to come out like that, and you wanted to apologise, but were cut off by him handing you the water bottle.

“Drink” he ordered firmly, and you managed to hold your tongue as you took it and chugged the contents. After a few gulps, you placed it down, and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, while Vergil watched you. “I have an incentive... a wager” a sly smile spread on his face. “I will give you,” he glanced at his watch, “one minute to land a hit on my face” he began fiddling with the timer. “Should you hit me, I will do whatever you want.”

“And if I don't?” You asked, and his grin morphed into something much more predatory, but it seemed to excite you, instead of being terrifying.

“You will do what I want...” and there was no doubt in what he desired. But for a brief moment, the hungry look washed away. “Within reason. You can refuse if you wish, I will not force you”

“That would require you to win, Vergil” you laughed softly as you got into a fighting a stance. He silently turned on his watch, and with a _chirp_ , the fight commenced.

At first, you thought you'd manage land a hit within a few seconds of the fight, since you've had a moment to mentally realign, and were fully hydrated. But despite that, Vergil still dodged every punch. Then you attempted to switch up your routine, launching punch after punch with your right, only to unexpectedly switch to your left, followed by an almost instantaneous right uppercut.

And yet, like a white haired Mohamed Ali, he evaded every fist (although there a few times you swore you grazed his cheek). The familiar feeling of frustration bubbled through you, and you had to focus harder and harder to not to let it overwhelm you.

And just when your rage threatened to wash over you, a small _chirp_ broke through your thoughts, and before you could understand the meaning, Vergil stopped dodging, caught your left hook with one hand, and with a barely perceptible movement he grabbed both your wrists, and smoothly pushed you against the wall, wrists pinned above your head.

“Time's up”, and your eyes snapped up to Vergil's, and you didn't see the young man, you saw something more akin to a wolf. His grey irises seemed to glow in the darkness, and you could have sworn his teeth seemed a bit sharper, a bit more primal. All you could feel was the cool brick against the back of your hands, and his warm breath on your neck.

“Do you submit, my Evening Star?” his voice was low and sweet, like dark honey. Despite drinking half a bottle of water a minute ago, your mouth was dry, so you could only nod silently, perhaps a bit too eagerly. This was all he needed, and he roughly crashed his lips into yours, forcing yours open, and began exploring your mouth roughly. His right arm kept your wrists pinned against the wall, while his left slipped under your shirt, and began to caress your breast underneath your bra. He wasn't his usual gentle self, it was rougher, more primal.

And you _loved_ it.

As much as you liked his soft love making, you always knew he was holding back. Underneath that gentlemanly veneer was a demonic beast, just waiting to be unchained. This was a side that you rarely saw, and it gave you thrills to just see a glimpse of.

His mouth pulled back a bit and then migrated down your neck, planting hard kisses along your collar bones, undoubtedly leaving red marks like an obscene ruby necklace. You moaned softly at his attentions, attempting to keep quiet as possible. Nero ought to be asleep by now, and Dante was out on a job, but you didn't want to risk anyone finding out about your sensual activities.

Meanwhile his hand roamed and pinched your nipple, not too painfully, but enough to cause you to jerk, spreading your legs just wide enough to allow him jut his thigh between yours, providing just enough pressure to your mound. And although you were restrained, you still were able to gyrate your hips to get a bare amount of friction. All unintentionally, of course.

His kisses got more frantic at your combination of moans and rocking, eventually making your way up your neck until he got to your ear. He tugged at your earlobe with his teeth, just on the pleasurable side pain, which caused you to bite your lip to keep yourself quiet as possible.

You could vaguely hear Vergil's voice, husky against your ear “I'm going to devour you”, he whispered. The tingles down your spine as a response caused you to shudder in pleasure. Still restraining you, his left hand slowly traced around your breasts, his nails dragging on your skin, no doubt there would be raised red welts in a few minutes as a result. The pain added to your bliss, and you tried to kiss him back, to express some sort of appreciation for what he was doing. But restricted as you were, you couldn't do anything except groan in frustration.

That groan turned into a full fledged moan of delight as his knee pressed up sharply against you, and now it was obvious your panties were completely soaked (and you could feel his throbbing erection, how he managed to keep his control and not throw you down and ravish you, you had no idea) . He bit down sharply on the the junction of neck, and shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough to send bolts of electricity up and down all of your nerves.

"Settle down," you heard and felt his voice against your now aching skin, and you whimpered as you continued to grind against his leg, still held firmly in place. He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment "Tsk, tsk, such a needy little whore, whatever shall I do with you my dear?" His free hand snuck down under your waistband of your pants, and to your great despair, he removed his leg. But with his teeth still at your neck, you didn't dare protest, lest he bite again, and possibly deeper this time. You still struggled a little, attempting to make your displeasure known. Against the heat of the inflamed bite, you could feel his lips curve up into a smile. "I suppose a little reward might suffice, to cool your temper."

And just when you thought you couldn't bear the loss anymore and wanted to risk his teeth, his hand suddenly slipped down further, and his long nimble fingers pushed aside your sopping wet panties. "My, my" his voice, sinfully smug "Looks like it only takes a little grinding to turn you into such a wanton harlot." And with almost infuriating slowness, he sank one finger in, while using his palm to force you against the brick wall, unable to do anything about it. And still you fought, whimpering and whining, until he switched his teeth to the other side, and gave a warning nip.

Now two fingers began thrusting in and out of your core, with increasing speed and intensity. The sound of wet squelching each time as his fingers withdrew drove you wild. You could feel the pressure building inside you, just a little more and you could reach it.... but he kept forcing you to play by his rules, and his rule was apparently to let him control everything. Tears were beginning to drip down your face in frustration, which when he noticed, he eagerly lapped up. 

"Would you like to come, my sweet?" he asked, obviously enjoying the torment he was putting you through.

"Please Vergil... no more teasing..." you nearly sobbed.

"Very well" was his response, and with his thumb, he rubbed quick circles around your clit, and relaxed the pressure with his hand, allowing you to buck wildly against his now three fingers, a cacophony of lewd moans, whimpers and groans escaped from your mouth. _So close..._

Suddenly, his mouth was next to your ear, and you could hear a harsh whisper.

_"Submit"_

That was it, and you exploded, clenching his fingers tightly with your walls, your vision blanking out. You couldn't stop yourself from screaming, but thankfully, he captured it in a ravenous kiss, stealing all the air out of your lungs. Your hips continued to rock fanatically against his fingers, and you could swear you could feel every ridge along each digit. 

Eventually, your heartbeat slowed down a bit, and your thrusting ceased, letting him remove his fingers with a delectable squelch. Your legs felt like jelly, and you were in some dream state as he gave an apologetic kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite finished with you yet" he whispered, and he released your wrists (there would be bruises on them tomorrow, but right now, you didn't care). You would have collapsed right there and then, but his arms supported you as he laid you down on the mat. The synthetic smell of vinyl brought you back from your stuffy headspace as your sweat pants and underwear were practically ripped off you body. As you slowly came back to full consciousness, you could hear the sound of the sound of his belt buckle and the rustle of his pants, and before you knew it, he was kneeling between your legs, looking at you with a wolfish hunger, eyes bright and pupils blown in lust, his engorged cock leaking pre-cum... and yet, he did not move. He might be close to his breaking point in regards to self control, but you still had the power over him. The thrill of it was intoxicating. For a brief second you thought of denying him, to get back at him for all his teasing, but as a familiar warmth began to build again in your belly, you realized it would only to serve to punish both of you.

You gave a small nod and he eagerly lined himself up, and with a moment of hesitation, harshly sank into you, fully right up to the hilt. You gave a soft gasp at how full you were, how much it burned to stretch. Three fingers hadn't been enough to prepare you, but after a second of adjustment, you felt yourself accommodate him. You could feel every vein, every pulse of his soft velvet skin.

He wasn't gentle. At once he started pounding, and had it not been for his earlier ministrations, it would have been uncomfortable at least, but you enjoyed it, as he gripped your hips tightly and thrust in and out at a rapid pace. He didn't talk, only grunted like a wild animal, focused on chasing his own pleasure. A sheen of sweat soaked his face, occasionally dripping down onto your shirt. His eyes stayed shut for the most part, but when they opened, you could have sworn that they had morphed into something more demonic, and you were almost certain his pupils were slits. Bit by bit, his self control was breaking, and the demon within was appearing through the cracks.

It became more obvious when he grabbed your upper legs to press your knees to your chest. His fingers were no longer human, now they were razor sharp dark blue, almost black claws, and blue scales splotched over the back of his hands. You could feel pinpricks of pain he gripped your upper legs (and you were grateful he kept enough control to do only that, any more and he'd start cutting.) With this angle, he could plunge even deeper into you, to the point you could feel a bit of pain, but that just served to enhance your pleasure. 

The wet slap of his hips against your ass got louder, and his grunts got more and more frantic, signaling that he was about to come, and you were about to as well. There were no witty words, no teasing this time, but you knew that he still had the self control to pull out. But you wanted satisfaction, the feel of him pulsing his seed into you, of draining every last bit of his essence.

And so, at the very last moment, just as he was reaching his peak, you suddenly wrapped your legs around his waist. Not tight enough for him to restrain him (not that you would ever have the strength to even attempt that), but just enough to signal that you wanted him to stay.

He gasped, and his eyes flashed open, proving that yes, they'd gone completely demonic, with pitch black sclera with glowing irises, and a slit eyed pupil blown wide in lust, or shock... it didn't really matter. You held your legs a little bit tighter to get your point across, and through your heavy breaths you managed to hiss out a single word.

_"Submit"_

And submit he did, groaning as he emptied everything into you, pausing for a few moments after each thrust. You could feel the warmth filling you, and that was enough to cause you to careen over the edge, and you came, milking him dry. He made a few more lazy thrusts, to prolong the pleasure for both of you, but eventually pulled out, breathing heavily. You felt the brief burst of fresh, cool air coming from your left side, but when you looked, there was nothing, just the closed door.

If the first orgasm had made your legs feel like jelly, the second had turned your whole body into something resembling a human shaped gelatin dessert. You were only aware of the scent of sex and sweat, your still pounding heartbeat, and a pool of wetness between your legs. You felt full, warm and just a little bit sore. No doubt you'd be wearing a turtleneck for the next week or so, to cover up the markings, despite it being mid spring, and slightly too warm for such clothing. Ah well, the price to pay for such was pleasure was very small.

Vaguely, you could hear the rustle of clothes, and you turned your head to see Vergil getting his pants back on, sans belt. Slicking his disheveled hair back (the man was fastidious about that sort of thing), he knelt down and cradled your face, frowning as he no doubt saw the markings he left.  
  
"It's alright, I enjoyed it" you murmured with a smile, "it's nice to see you not being so restrained, my dear Morning Star" 

It was enough so that his frown melted into a tired smile, and he lowered to give you a soft, quick peck. "I'll draw you a bath, you stay here for now, just rest" And he got up, and left the room, closing the door quietly, leaving you to doze off. Even though you were laying on a thin rubber mat, you felt as if you were relaxing on a cloud.

*****

Vergil frowned as he poured the thick purple syrup into the tub, causing a mountain of bubbles, and filling the room with the scent of lavender. He wasn't frowning because his tryst was enjoyable, far from it, it had been the best he'd ever ever experienced. No, as he tested the water (he always had to be careful, you didn't have his demonic tolerance extreme temperatures), it was how much he had lost control. Even though you'd smiled and said you enjoyed it, he'd seen the marks he'd left, with his lips, his teeth, and most worryingly of all, his claws. He had been so close to triggering....heaven help him if that had happened. He'd have to work on his self control, the last thing he wanted was to see you get hurt, whether by outside forces, or especially, himself.

He poured in some bath salts in, to help the aches you no doubt felt, or would be feeling later, and as the water filled, he sprinkled a few dried yellow and blue flowers in the remaining clear spot of the bathwater, watching them unfurl and release their scents as they absorbed the water.

He grabbed a fluffy bathrobe, and proceeded to make his way back to the training room. No doubt you'd insist that you could walk to the bathroom, but there was no way he was going to risk that. He liked carrying you, anyways, it was his special way of protecting you.

To his chagrin, Dante was lounging on the couch, drink in hand. He obviously must have come home while you were two were ... training. 

The thousand yard stare his brother was giving as he slowly rocked the amber concoction back and forth, clattering the ice pretty much confirmed the fact that, yes, he did. Vergil attempted to pass by, hoping that his brother wouldn't say anything. Not that he was worried about what his brother would think, he was more worried about your modesty. This had been a spur of the moment thing, a foolish decision on his part (and yet, he didn't regret it at all).

No such luck.

"Yah know," Dante said, and Vergil paused, waiting for the inevitable "This place is just as much your's and Sunshine's, but did you have to do it in THAT room?"

"I'm not certain why you're so worried..."

"Because I use that room too, Verg."

"Oh of course, NOW you are concerned with cleanliness" Vergil countered.

"When it comes to that, yeah." Dante sighed, before taking a swig of the drink, "Just..... promise me you'll wipe that room down. I don't even wanna think about what you guys did in there. Serves me right for not knocking"

"Of course, Dante" Vergil responded with an evil grin, "After all, we did clean off the couch as well a month or so ago"

The fact that Dante's swears afterwards didn't wake up Nero was a small miracle in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there will be no repercussions from this....


End file.
